1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to straps, cables and tie-downs typically utilized with the retaining of different items such as equipment, cargo and the like, and more particularly, to a strap assembly and protective cover for a hook of a strap assembly. It will be understood that the particular use of the strap assembly that is shown is for illustrative purposes and not to be deemed limiting.
2. Background Art
The use of straps and the like for retaining any number of different materials, items, boxes, cargo, equipment and the like are known in the art. In many instances, the straps may comprise elastic members having a hook at the end thereof. In other embodiments, the straps comprise woven straps that have hooks an end thereof, with the other end free to be incorporated into a ratcheting member or the like.
Such straps are often used to retain large objects during storage and shipping. The installation procedure is to typically grab two straps, then affix the hook of each strap to desired, often opposing locations. The straps are then fed into a ratcheting member and the ratcheting member is manipulated so as to tighten the straps until they are tight and there is very little to no remaining slack.
Problematically, the hook members generally comprise a metal member that when thrown around the worksite. At best, the hook members may include a coating of a rubberized or other flexible material. More often, there is no coating, or a compromised or worn coating. The coating generally protects a surface from scratching and marring, but is too thin to provide any genuine protection to equipment or other objects. Moreover, the coating does little to protect persons and workers that are inadvertently hit by such a hook.
Thus, it would be an advantage to provide a strap assembly having a hook member that includes a protective hook cover.
It is another object of the disclosure to provide a hook member that minimizes the possibility of injury to users as well as damage to outside structures and objects.
It is another object of the disclosure to provide a protective hook cover that can be retrofitted onto existing hook members to provide increased safety and utility therefore.